


人间不落幕剧场 第二十幕

by changmikiller



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmikiller/pseuds/changmikiller
Kudos: 3





	人间不落幕剧场 第二十幕

第二十幕：琥珀

郑在玹第一次来到城北这幢居民楼的时候，才刚满九岁。

父母刚过世不久，有大人对他说，以后就跟着舅舅一起生活。邻里间有传闻，自己父母的去世并不完全是煤气没关才导致的意外，李盛宇是唯一到过事发现场的人。

郑在玹跌跌撞撞地进门，他心里有疙瘩，但不知道该牵着谁的手，屋子里没有印象里一向待他温柔的舅妈的身影。

矮他一头的小女孩从里屋出来和他面面相觑，那位名义上是他监护人的舅舅留下一道震耳的关门声便不见了人影。

他明白自己是个外人，但他想不通为何李书儿也和他一样像个外人。李盛宇经常半夜三更才回家、来，动静往往能把早已睡下的他和李书儿吵醒，这样的日子过久了便会开始习惯。

前几年李盛宇还能偶尔像一位父亲或者长辈，但天天游手好闲让他把最后一点离婚分到的财产挥霍完之后，他变得像一头撕下人皮外衣的禽兽，会对着李书儿打骂发气，郑在玹身上也会出现护着李书儿时留下的伤。

十三岁的郑在玹想要逃离，如果运气好的话，还能带上李书儿。

拼命读书，用业余的时间打工挣钱，这是他唯一的出路。他的心里有一座无形的时钟，每分每秒都在帮他做着倒计时——等考上大学，他就能远走高飞。

他凭自己的努力考上了市里叫得上名字的一所初中，成绩很优秀，三年下来，老师对他唯一不满意的地方便是家长一次都没有出席过家长会，但这并不妨碍郑在玹考上市一中，是市内最好的高中。

未成年，身板也还没长开，当时的郑在玹能找到的挣钱方式很少，给网吧老板看店是其中之一。耳边是劈里啪啦的键盘声，叫骂声，鼻腔里是廉价的烟味，但无数个夜晚，郑在玹都是在这样的环境中静下心来学习，导致网吧老板一度以为他成了聋哑人。

初中毕业的那个暑假，他几乎每天都泡在网吧里，为的是能挣尽量多的钱，等上了高中，能改善一下生活。偶尔李书儿会和他一起，在一旁抱本书假模假样地看，或是干脆睡觉，总之不愿意待在家里。网吧老板是个看起来凶神恶煞、实际上嘴硬心软的中年男人，知道李盛宇是个不负责任的无赖，也不会赶兄妹俩，偶尔还会开口留他们吃饭。

李书儿会趴在桌边问郑在玹在看什么，郑在玹也不多热络，大概讲了讲在预习高一的课程，李书儿那时候还在念初二，听得一头雾水，后来也就知难而退，不问了。

到了八月末最热的时候，郑在玹在网吧待的时间更长了，一般会错过太阳落山时日晒特别强的那段时间再离开。那天他刚结了工钱，不多，但他设想，如果计划得好的话，够他高中开学用好一阵了。城北这一片不光楼房修得挺随意，连路也铺得不尽人意，郑在玹走在前面，李书儿跟在他后面走得磕磕绊绊——李盛宇不知道从哪儿给李书儿买的鞋，根本不合脚，走一步能绊三步。路灯隔一个亮一个，和他们错身而过的有推着车收工回家的小贩，郑在玹看那挂在车头上的纸牌上写着“薄荷冰棍”。

他停下了脚步，然后听见身后踢踢踏踏的那阵声音也跟着停了。

郑在玹很少跟李书儿主动搭话，他转过身，弯着腰和李书儿平视，“吃冰棍吗？”

薄荷冰棍一块五一根，郑在玹只买了一根，给李书儿，说自己不想吃。

刚来到这个家的时候，李书儿怯怯的不敢跟郑在玹搭话，他那时候刚失去父母，像颗失了根的浮萍，自己在这个世界上冷得要命，根本没有多余的温暖来送给别人。

李书儿没来接近他，他也没有主动靠近的打算，名字还是从李盛宇的辱骂声里知道的。十一岁那年，李盛宇的暴力倾向愈演愈烈，郑在玹碰见男人毫不吝惜力道地对着李书儿打骂，出于本能的，他冲上去把李书儿挡在了身前，替怀里算得上是陌生人的李书儿挨了数不清多少下，直到李盛宇撒完气。

那是第一次。

郑在玹觉得他和李书儿之间没有虚伪的亲情，或者相依为命这样的情节，李书儿只是出于求生本能地紧紧抓住救命稻草，而他只是偶尔在有余力的时候拉一把快要摔倒的人。

他们连对话都很少，更多时候像是写在无聊话本上的枯燥对白，多一句不会犯规，少一句也不会吃亏。

李书儿尽管意外，但还没被李盛宇彻底带歪，自己亲妈教给的东西还没有忘记，先是小口舔了下冰棍，仿佛在确认是不是真的，才小声地道了谢。

郑在玹原地蹲下，打算等李书儿吃完了再继续往回走，李书儿不明所以，但也跟着蹲下。

其实郑在玹是有话想对李书儿说，他思前想后，既然李书儿现在对他有依赖，他也不能完全撒手就走。

“我要去念高中了。”

李书儿听得莫名其妙，点点头，表示自己知道。

——他俩之间交流少的另一个原因，便是从小畸形的家庭带给李书儿异常内向的性格，话很少说，说了偶尔还会不利索。郑在玹则是四处打工和成年人打交道练出来的。

郑在玹沉默了一会儿，猜李书儿根本没懂自己的意思，“我是说，你以后能看见我的时间会越来越少，你要学会自己保护自己。”

高中会有晚自习，自己年龄增长了也会可以打越来越多的工。他没有义务，也不会想把自己永远困在那所狭窄的居民房里。

话说完，郑在玹注意到李书儿握冰棍的那只手越来越用力。他皱了皱眉，把头转了回去，“抓紧吃，再不吃就化了。”

到最后李书儿也没有再吃第二口，冰棍化了个彻底，淡蓝色的糖水沾了满手，里面嵌着的葡萄干掉在了地上，沾了脏东西。

就像后来郑在玹的人生。

他意识到自己太弱小了，在得知李盛宇替自己接了录取通知的电话，替他拒绝了并选择了户口摇号的时候，他对着李盛宇拳打脚踢，却被成年男人一拳挥在了地上。

李书儿在一旁手足无措，她看郑在玹一动不动，好怕他死了，郑在玹倒希望自己干脆就这么死了。

李盛宇看他趴在地上，嗤笑着说，“还市一中，你交得起学费吗，我可不会给你交啊。”

关门离开前的最后一句清清楚楚地传进了郑在玹的耳朵，成了后来郑在玹的梦魇，“不自量力。”

那年夏天郑在玹十六岁，化掉的不止李书儿的冰棍，还有他给自己精心收藏起的琥珀。他把对未来的所有构想都装进那块小小的琥珀里，放在心底，等着他努力去取，却被一句“不自量力”打碎得七零八落。

自此，便沾了土，落了灰，蒙了尘。

“市一中？”金道英微微瞪大了眼。

他们站在出租屋的阳台上，眼前的夜幕郑在玹看了很多年，千篇一律却又千变万化。他就知道金道英会惊讶，“我初中毕业的时候，想过考市一中来着。”

金道英还是纳闷下午郑在玹的反应，“那你怎么那么大反应啊，没考上？”接着又想，不应该啊，不至于因为自己没考上就怨气这么大，难道是有仇人？

郑在玹不置可否，不说自己考上了，也不说自己没考上，只说，“从那个时候我才知道，人一辈子可以什么都不怕，但最不能不怕的，”他话不说完，反而问金道英，“金老师，你觉得是什么？”

金道英想了想，他坦坦荡荡地活了二十几年，真正能称得上害怕的时候很少，勉强能搭边儿的可能只有不敢面对自己内心的时候。

他是这么想的，也照实给郑在玹说了。

郑在玹闻言默了一会儿，不看他，眼神无目的地送向无名的方向，像在出神地呢喃，也像在说给自己听，“人最怕的，”他说，“最应该是不自量力，也只应该是不自量力。”

十七岁出头的年龄，不知道经历了什么让郑在玹镀上了一层看不透的外壳，金道英想，自己总有一天要搞清楚，但他只答当下，“不自量力也看是什么事，在自己能力范围内做到最好不就行了。”

“而且，不自量力其实有另一个名字。”

郑在玹回头看金道英，问，“什么名字？”

金道英一脸勘破天机，“勇于尝试。”

听到答案，郑在玹心里已经笑得不行了，嘴上还是不放过金道英，“还以为是什么呢，好土。”

金道英一拳打在郑在玹肩上，“我在安慰你呢臭小子！”

郑在玹笑着挡他的手，最后干脆直接一把握住，拳头正正好嵌在了郑在玹的掌心。

郑在玹看着金道英的眼睛，“那作为报答，期末考我会听话地进步，到时候再答应我一个愿望吧。”

金道英发现郑在玹比刚认识的时候爱笑了。比如现在，笑着找他讨愿望，酒窝和卧蚕全都跑出来要他心软。

掌心很热，紧紧握着他的拳头，温度源源不断地传过来，再不放手的话会直接传到心底。

他一把抽回了手，错开了对视着的视线，嘀咕着“这到底是谁报答谁啊”。

郑在玹知道他这是答应了，看金道英逃亡似地窜出了阳台也不追上去，对着金老师趿拉着拖鞋往卧室跑的背影，轻轻开口道，“晚安。”

tbc.


End file.
